Trouble
by xKrazyKittenx
Summary: Tor has always been the quiet one in the family. Then Lola come's along and his life is going to change but he could get in a whole heap of trouble and have his heart broken along the way. TorOC. COMPLETE
1. My Name Is Tor

Hey. I am the biggest fan of Ally's World and was really surprised when I saw it so I decided to write a story straight away.

Ever since I was born, I was always the quiet kid. Even as a baby, I didn't cry much and I didn't talk until I was nearly four. My first word was 'Doggie'; dad always laughs when he tells that story. When I started nursery, I thought all the other kids were weird. Who wanted to get all that play dough in their fingernails? Who wanted to get sand in their eyes and down their pants? Who wanted to get hit by bricks that the rough boys threw. I preferred spending my time in the corner of a room, playing vets with the stuffed dogs and cats. I could play for hours and I would be gutted when it was time to go.

In reception, I met Freddie and he loved hamsters and dogs so we would often spend time drawing pictures of birds, snails and rabbits with dodgy crayons. As I got a little older, my drawings became better and I understood about animals better too. Then I started secondary school and I was still quiet. Luckily Freddie was in my form so I could still go around with him but he was more interested in girls, rather than animals.

I'm fourteen now, I'm in year nine and it's strange because I've got my SAT's this year and a whole lot of things are happening. Do you remember my family? Mum and dad are still together but no more children, thankfully. Grandma and Stanley are still together, living in that little flat still.

Linn is twenty-three and is still learning to be a dentist but she's nearly completed her course so she'll be able to stick her hands in people's mouth professionally soon, she lives in Edinburgh. She's met some guy up there, his name is Joey and she's madly in love with him. Good luck to him.

Rowan is twenty-one and is a fashion designer, as crazy as that may seem. She's not exactly famous but she does designs for movies and theatre shows and she's happy enough, she still lives at home. Alfie and her broke up for a while, then they got back together, and then broke up again and they're currently back together.

Ally is nineteen and she's doing literature in University, she wants to be a writer or a journalist and she still lives at home too. She's still with Billy and I think they might get married; they've been together since they were thirteen for goodness sake!

Ivy is nine and is still obsessed with pink, her favourite lesson is drama because she loves showing off and her least favourite lesson is science and obviously still lives at home. Plus she also hates beans, which is weird because she used to love them and eat them all the time.

All of our pets are still alive and Michael and Harry still live next door. Winslet had nearly died after choking on a shoelace but luckily, she survived. Fluffy nearly died too because he got in a bad fight but he survived too. Michael and Harry were going to move away but thought against it.

I don't really know what to write here. I've never been much of a writer, that was always Ally. It was dad's idea to write this, he said it might help me get over everything that happened with Lola and I. I know deep down that I'll never get over it; it'll be something that I'll remember for as long as I will live. Lola was the best and the worst thing that ever happened to me and writing it down in some diary won't help. I hate writing anyway. Diaries are for girls, girls who ride horses and read books about the country. I'm not a girl and I've never been on a horse in my life, although, I would love to, also I'm not much of a reader. I guess I can give it a try. Just to see how things work out.

I know! I've just had a BRILLIANT idea! Ally used to write those stories about our lives so that's what I'll do too! I'll write it like a story! Maybe Ally isn't the only one in the family who has the writing talent. Maybe when I'm done, I could send this to Lola's grandma and she can pass it on. It might interest her.

Well, where should I start?


	2. This Strange Girl

**A Not So Normal Morning**

I love Saturdays. Until I was about ten, Ally and I always went to the pet shop and then to the café but then she joined these writing classes and they were early Saturday mornings so we had to stop going. Nowadays, I just sleep until whenever then spend the morning watch television and feeding pets, then at one, dad takes me down to the stables and I get to help groom the horses, I cant ride them because it costs too much but I love grooming them. I have my own room now because dad's aunt died and left all her money to him because she had no children and didn't like her other nephew – our uncle Joe – so we got quite a lot of money. Dad had an extension built, paid off all the bills and got a car and our lives improved because we just got new things. I have my old bedroom still but Ivy has a new one, I've had my own room since I was about nine.

"Tor Love, if you do not wake up right now, I will pour a bucket of water over your head." I jolted in my bed and peered up. Linn was standing at the door, a big grin on her face. I smiled and hugged her, she was rarely home because she lived in Edinburgh but she still came home occasionally.

"Hey Linn!" I greeted "How are you?" I followed her downstairs into the kitchen. Mom was stirring something in a saucepan, dad was reading a newspaper, Ally was talking to Rowan while nibbling on toast, Rowan was talking back whilst sipping coffee and Ivy was feeding the dogs some bacon. It was a surprise to see Rowan awake before nine.

"Hi Linnhe." Rowan waved, I guess they already knew she was there "Morning Tor." I smiled and slid into the seat next to her. Mom grinned and slid some scrambled eggs onto my plate. I smiled as she then handed me the ketchup. I used my fork to make it in a dogface then used the brown ketchup to make some big eyes, a blobby nose, a smiley mouth and one brown ear. I grinned and then started to eat.

"Don't play with your food." Linn muttered sharply but I just stuck out my tongue, I'd even done things like that when I was a baby, you'd think she'd be used to it by now. Dad grinned at me then glanced at the clock over the door.

"I better go." Rowan stood up "Nathaniel wants that outfit by today." She rolled her eyes, Nathaniel was her irritating boss but it was pretty important, Rowan had to design a glitzy outfit for a new movie and the deadline was today. Her and her best friend, Mikki had been working on it for ages. "I'll be gone all day but I'll probably see you later, Alfie and I are going to a club but I need to get ready." She grinned and kissed mom and dad goodbye then walked out.

"Me too, Sandie's coming down today with Jacob." She pulled a face, she didn't reckon much of Jacob and I didn't really like him either, I bumped into him and Sandie once when I was with Freddie and Jamie, he seemed a bit bigheaded.

Linn looked at me expectantly but I shrugged "I'm going to the stables later." She turned to Ivy who was too busy feeding the dogs so I spoke for her "Ivy is going to her friend's house today. Carmen." I shrugged

Linn scowled crossly "What's the point in coming all the way down to see my family when they all go out! I might as well not have bothered!" She looked like her old tetchy self when I was younger. I just gave her a lopsided grin.

"We'll be here Linn!" Mom tried to reassure her "Besides, your father is taking us all out for a meal tonight!" Linn looked happy at that but I pulled a face. This was going to be mad! Rowan would be texting Von, Chazza, Mikki and Alfie all night, her eyes glued to her phone. Ally would be on the phone to Billy all evening or even invite him along, this would make Linn all moody and she'd be grumpily staring out of the window and Ivy will be feeding the floor, wondering why the dogs aren't there, it's hard to believe she's nine. Mom and dad will try to start conversations but no one will be listening so they just talk to each other or Grandma and grandpa but we might as well not be there! That just leaves me to sit by myself and study the menu ten times every five minuets because there's nothing else to do!

"I'm going to go meet Freddie or something!" I lied; I just wanted to get out of the house for a while. Mom and dad looked a bit surprised and I knew they didn't believe me. I showered and pulled on some clothes then headed out the door. It was summer so I got an ice cream and sat down on a bench. Out of nowhere, this girl came and sat down next to me. She had darkish skin that made her look as if she had a permanent tan, big brown eyes, black eyeliner and lip-gloss. She had long, brown hair with a pink stripe. She was pretty and she was smiling at me.

"Hi! I'm Lola, I just moved here, what's your name?" She asked casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world "I'm thirteen, by the way. I'm staring Palace Gates, do you go there? Is it any good?"

I stared at her "Tor. Me too. Yeah. It's okay." I shrugged. I didn't understand how she could be so confident and say all of that at once. It'd take me about a week to say all that at that speed.

"Cool. As in Glastonbury Tor?" I nodded and she continued "That is SO cute! My sisters holding a house-warming party tonight whilst our parents go meet some neighbours, fancy coming? Bring some friends if you like!" She encouraged, I just stared at her and she looked at me strangely "You don't talk much, do you? Are you coming or not?"

I was really surprise by this girl's confidence, plus, I was surprised she knew about Glastonbury Tor, no one ever did. And this party? I'm guessing her parents didn't know about it. Maybe I could bring Jamie and Freddie. "Okay!" I shrugged "What time and where do you live?"

"Starts at about seven but come earlier, we can get to know each other!" She reeled off her address "See you later Tor!" She then wandered off leaving me in a complete daze.

What just happened?


	3. Shortest Party In History

"A party?" I could see Freddie curling his lip in an infuriating way. "You? An actual girl invited you, Tor, to a party? Are you sure it wasn't a dream or she wasn't imaginary?" I scowled to myself. "Yes! Look, if you don't want to go, then fine! I'll just go with Jamie!" I sighed and slunk down on the sofa, still holding the telephone, Eddie climbed onto my lap. "I didn't say I didn't want to go! I just find it hard to believe! Was she hot?" Freddie questioned. I could just see him smiling at himself in the mirror and winking, tossing his ginger-brown hair out of his eyes, he thought it made him look 'attractive' but I thought it made him look like a right moron. 

"On fire." I couldn't help but grinning because Lola was gorgeous, I still couldn't believe that it had actually happened and she was talking to me.

"Then I am there! I'll call Jamie, be ready at half six!" He hung up and I stared at the phone. I shrugged and put it back on the hook.

Later 

"Hey Tor…" The door opened and Ally stood there, smiling at me. I guessed she was going out with Billy, Kyra and her boyfriend Ricardo. "So I hear you're going to a party? You do realise that Linn is going to kill you for missing this stupid meal tonight!"

"Oh well, we'll go tomorrow!" I pulled a face and Ally laughed. "Yeah, I'm going to a party." I smiled and stared at the mirror, spiking it some more and grinned, I thought I looked okay, my best blue jeans and an open-collar light blue shirt.

"Well, be careful!" Ally laughed "I went to a party at your age and make sure no one spikes the drinks!" She suddenly pulled a face. "Don't tell mum or dad that!" I laughed. She grinned, "Have a good time! See you later kiddo!" She disappeared and a few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Jamie and Freddie stood there. Freddie was wearing his best black jeans and a plain grey top; he had let his hair flop over his forehead again. Jamie was wearing his baggy skater trousers and a scruffy top and his blonde hair was in its usual messy way. "Let's go!"

We walked all the way to Lola's house and my heart was thumping. We reached her house and I stared it, it was dead posh and really big, there was loud music blasting from the open windows and kids milling around the front garden. I felt my legs wobbling and was about to suggest that we leave but then I saw Lola coming towards us.

"Wow! Who's that? She's hot!" Freddie whispered in my ear, but I was ignoring him. Lola looked really good tonight in a mini skirt and tight top; she was smiling right at me.

"Hi Tor! Are these your friends?" She asked. "She turned to them. "What's up, I'm Lola!" She then turned back to me. "Come inside, can I get you a drink or something?"

"I'm Freddie!" Freddie interrupted. "This is Jamie. You look amazing!" He grinned but Lola juts gave a weak smile and carried on walking.

"Do you have any brothers who can skateboard?" Jamie questioned. Honestly, he has a one-tracked mind.

"Nope! Just my sister and me!" Lola shrugged, she grinned at me. "You look really good Tor! I'm glad you came, I was scared you wouldn't!"

I beamed at her. "I wasn't going to miss this, it's really cool." I shrugged one shoulder as if I didn't care but inside I was swelling with pride, Freddie and Jamie were staring at me as if I was God.

Lola beamed back. "Really? Oh that's great!" She stopped as we reached the living room where lots of people were dancing. "D'ya want to dance, Tor?" She held out a hand hopefully.

"Why don't _we _dance?" Freddie stood in front of me and stared at Lola. "I'm pretty hot on the dance floor!" He wriggled his hips, proving his point.

Lola just stared at him then swivelled her eyes back to me. "Tor?" She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"I'd love to dance." I smiled, she took me into the middle of the room and we started dancing, I was pretty nervous at first but when I realised that no one except Lola, Freddie and Jamie were paying any attention to me, I relaxed.

Freddie and Jamie stared at me, mouths open and wide eyed. I just grinned and smiled at Lola. "So, wont your parents mind if you have a party?"

"They wont find out." Lola sounded pretty confident. "So Tor, tell me about yourself, what's your favourite thing in the world?"

"Animals." I announced before I could stop myself, I cringed, that made me sound like a real loser, Freddie told me that I needed to say something like 'Play station' or 'Skateboarding' or something.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "I love animals! That's so cool of you to admit it! Do you want to be a vet when you're older?"

I stared at her but then I realised that she wasn't teasing me. "Yeah, I guess so, I have ever since I was about eight or seven." I ended up explaining everything.

"Wow! I never realised! Cute, sweet and caring! Perfect! She then froze. "Did you hear a car?" She jumped towards the window and peered outside, her face paled. "No way! They can't be home! They said they'd be gone all night! The party hasn't even started yet! You've only been here for like five minutes!"

"Is it your parents?" I asked. She nodded and whispered something to a girl that looked like an older version of her. The girl went even pale and stood on top of the sofa.

"Okay, everyone! You got to leave now! Parents are home!" She yelled. Everyone stopped, everyone scrambled for the backdoor so they wouldn't see, Freddie gestured at me and I nodded.

"Wait Tor!" Lola grabbed my arm. "Will you meet me here tomorrow? Can you come round at about eleven?" She asked, I nodded. "Thanks Tor, you're the best!" She then kissed my cheek and disappeared.

Wow, my first ever kiss! Even though it was on my cheek, it still half-counted, didn't it? I joined with Freddie and Jamie outside who were staring at me, Jamie grinned. "Tor has a girlfriend! Tor has girlfriend!"

"Don't be stupid!" Freddie laughed "As if a babe like Lola would ever go for someone like Tor" He laughed and continued to walk.

I felt like grabbing him and punching his face over and over again.


	4. I Think

I took a deep breath and timidly knocked on the door. For a moment, no one answered. I swallowed and knocked again, harder this time. The door swung open and a girl who looked a lot like Lola, stood there with a scowl on her face.

"Um…?" I felt the words being trapped in my mouth. I tried to say something and push the words out but they refused to come. I opened my mouth and closed it again.

"You look like a bloody goldfish." The girl muttered crossly. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?" She scowled, her arms crossed.

"I'm T… Tor." I felt my heartbeat rising quickly and I noticed all the colour rushing to my cheeks. I was blushing! "Is… Lola?" I nervously jerked my arm forward and accidentally hit the girl.

"Watch it you moron!" The girl growled. I squinted and noticed that she wasn't as pretty as Lola, especially with that scowl. 

"Coral? Coral? What's happening? Who is it?" A woman appeared from behind her. She had beautiful dark skin and dark eye and brown hair that reached her shoulders; she looked exactly like a supermodel. She smiled warmly at me. "Hallo, sweetheart. Can I help you dear?" 

I opened my mouth again to find a man had appeared. He was quite pale with a stern face and rectangular glasses. He had a mop of black hair and he looked at me curiously. "Are you the paper boy? You should've been here an hour ago!" 

I shook my head, my knees shaking. I felt really intimidated. All three of them were staring at me, all asking questions, for a moment it felt as if I could feel the world spinning but then suddenly, I snapped myself into gear. "I'm Tor! I'm here to see Lola!" I was quite proud, I didn't stumble or stutter.

"Oh!" Her sister frowned a little confused. "I didn't realise she hung out with younger boys. How old are you, ten? Eleven?" She looked uncertain. "You do realise that she's thirteen!"

Her mum rolled her eyes and gave her a tiny push. "Just ignore her, she's just jealous because she doesn't have a handsome boyfriend like yourself! It's obvious you're fourteen… maybe thirteen!"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Her dad barked. "If you hurt her I shall hunt you down and tell your father! I imagine you'd be in serious trouble if have any… sexual interactions with my daughter!" 

I stared at him, appalled. My cheeks were beetroot. Lola and I weren't even dating! I just wanted to see Lola like she had promised! Suddenly there was a shout. "Can you guys close the door, its freezing…" Lola appeared and her voice trailed off as she spotted me, she grinned. "Hiya Tor! I'm going out mum, see you later!" She flapped a hand and grabbed my arm and the two of us walked off.

"Nice family…" I muttered, half-sarcastically, raising my eyebrows. Lola burst out laughing and nodded.

"My sister is just jealous, my mum is so nosy and my dad is so inquisitive. It doesn't half drive me mad!" She giggled. "Where should we go?"

I thought for a second. "Shopping?" I suggested, Linn, Rowan and even Ally all love shopping and spend hours at the town centre. "Or we could go see a movie? Or go to the park?"

"I'm totally skint so lets go to the park!" We walked down to the park and I spotted Sandie and her precious Jacob. Don't get me wrong, I do like him, its just I think his too bigheaded. 

"Hi Tor!" Sandie beamed, bouncing up to me. She grinned. I noticed Jacob staring at Lola in total awe, I guess she did look about sixteen. "Whose this?" 

Lola wrinkled her nose. "I'm Lola, who are _you_?" She asked her, challengingly. 

"I'm Sandie, best friends with his sister, Ally." Sandie replied, her eyes down as Lola was staring right at her. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No." Lola and I said at the same time. I cleared my throat and continued. "She's just moved here and we're getting to know each other."

Sandie glanced downwards and I realised we were still holding-hands. We both quickly let go. Sandie raised her eyebrows. "Sure!" She smirked but quickly stopped when Lola glared at her. Her smile fell and she quickly looked around. "Lets go!" She took Jacobs arm and dragged him away.

"Who is she?" Lola demanded

"Friend of sisters, why do you care so much? She was being nice!"

Lola went quiet and then sighed. "I'm sorry its just, I was scared you'd fancy her!"

"I don't! Why?"

Lola said nothing but I noticed hints of red underneath her dark cheeks. She turned to me and took a deep breath. "Look Tor, I know we've barely known each other for twenty four hours but I don't care. I think…" She was cut off.

"Lola! Tor!" Freddie suddenly appeared, a big grin on his face. "What a surprise to see you two here! Do you want to go see a movie?" He asked Lola particularly. 

Lola hunched a shoulder. "I suppose so." I rolled my eyes, great, the three of us seeing a movie.

But it didn't work out that way.

When we arrived at the movie theatre, Freddie flashed two tickets. "Sorry Tor, this was for you and me, I didn't realise Lola would be here."

Lola glared at him. "Tor, why don't you see if you can get a ticket?" I tried but it was completely sold out. Lola sighed and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not going without Tor."

"No." I shook my head. "Go, I don't mind." I gave a small smile and walked away. I needed to think. What was Lola going to say?

I think… 

What? I think what?

I had to know.

But how?


	5. Mind Messer

"Phone

"Phone." Ally held out the telephone to me with a smirk on my face. "It's a girl called Lola. Sandie told me about you two." Ally winked and walked out of my bedroom.

I put down my pencil and picked it up. "Hallo? Is this Lola?" I checked, for all I knew it could be someone completely different and Ally was only kidding, then again, that wasn't really Ally's sort of thing.

"Tor!" Lola groaned. "I can't believe you just left us! That Freddie guy is a complete jerk! There were some other guys there and they were wolf-whistling and congratulating Freddie and then we were watching the movie and he kept putting his hand on my knee and a few of the guys were sitting behind him sniggered, he put his arm around me and then he tiled my head towards him and stuck his tongue down my throat! It was totally disgusting, I thought it was going to throw up! All his dumb mates were cheering and laughing and doing these dumb noises, so I pushed him away and poured my drink all over him and then put the empty popcorn container over his head and rushed out."

"He kissed you?" I gaped. I suddenly felt jealous and also secretly glad that she did that too him, especially in front of those guys. I bet it was Nick, Cameron and Billy and some of their cronies.

"Yeah! Promise not to leave EVER again!" She sighed dramatically. "Listen, I know its half term this week so I think we should use it to get to know each other. What should we do tomorrow?"

"Do you want to come over to my house?" I suggested before I could stop myself. Lola sounded pleased so I told her my address and she said she'd pop by sometime. I put the phone down and then it rang again. "Hallo?"

"Tor, dude." Freddie's voice rang in my ears. "Thanks so much for leaving us dude! I had a great time! Lol is totally into me! We snogged! I couldn't believe it! But then she ate too much popcorn and had to leave, said she was feeling sick!"

I knew straight away that Freddie was lying. Freddie's voice gets really low when he lies and his voice now was extremely low. "Really? She told me that you made a move on her so she walked out."

I could sense Freddie's surprise." Really? That's totally a lie! She totally kissed me back! She is totally into me!" He also over-uses words when his lying. "Why was MY girlfriend ringing you anyway."

"Freddie, she isn't your girlfriend." I sighed "I'm sorry but she's not interested in you!" I felt bad saying it but Freddie really needed his head deflated. He was so sure of himself.

"You're wrong man!" Freddie snapped. "She totally digs me, dude! Get over it, okay, its not like she'd ever be interested in YOU, you're a freak!" He then hung up.

I put the phone down and then it rung AGAIN. It was Jamie this time. "Tor, I think I'm in love." He whispered. "With that Lola chick."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I groaned. "Why are you in love with her?" It was going to be a long night. That was definite.

"Well I ran into when I was on the way home from the skate park and she was all upset because Freddie had made a move on her in the cinema so we ended up talking for ages and I like her so much! We even kissed a little!"

I felt as if someone had stabbed my insides. Lola sure hadn't mentioned THAT! "Lola? As in my friend Lola? The one I danced with?"

"Yeah… I'm so, so, so sorry if you like her Tor and I will stop anything from happening with her if you do like her, but she told me she danced with you because she knew you, otherwise she'd have danced with ME!"

"No. I don't like her." I didn't know why I was jealous or upset, its not like we were dating or I even liked her that way.

"Really? Oh Tor, that's great! For me, I mean! Don't worry man, you're time will come!" We ended it there. The thing was, I didn't feel mad at Jamie, he didn't know and he did check with me.

I was really confused. Did Lola like me? Did she like Jamie? Did she even like Freddie? Or did she like someone else entirely? Lola was messing up my mind and it was bugging me.

The next morning, I woke up quite early and decided to go for a walk. It was only about 9 but I headed down to the corner shops to get some milk. Just as I was in there I spotted her. Lola.

She was hovering by the bread and glanced over at the shopkeeper who was absorbed in a conversation with a customer. Lola didn't know I was there yet. Lola glanced over one last time and her hand snatched out and hid the bread under her jumper, she was wearing a large hoodie and then she picked up a bar of chocolate and paid for it and walked out casually.

I gasped. She was a thief. I should have known she was trouble from the beginning. Why did she need to steal? She was filthy rich, maybe it was because of her mad family but I doubted it. There must be some other reason.

Later, when I was back home and dressed, there was a knock on the door. Lola was grinning widely at me. "Hi Tor? How are you?" I smiled faintly at her and led her into the kitchen.

"Oh! Tor! Hallo! Ivy and I will head into the living room and leave you to it!" Mum winked and dragged Ivy out. Ivy giggled and followed, giving me the thumbs up afterwards.

I rolled my eyes and stared at Lola inquisitively. She giggled. "What are you looking at Tor?" She smirked, raised an eyebrow. Her brown eyes made me look away and blush.

"So, what are you doing tonight? Seeing Jamie?" I couldn't help myself from saying. Lola looked shocked and then looked at me through squinted eyes and sighed.

"Why would I be seeing him?" Lola questioned.

"He told me what happened. About how you talked and… kissed." I looked at her with narrowed eyes. This time, her eyes dropped to the ground and with a sinking feeling, I knew it was true.

"Kiss? Once, on the cheek and that was it!" She sighed. "Oh no, I didn't mean to lead him on! He must have got the wrong idea. The thing is Tor…" She sighed. "I think…"

Here it was. I think…? I think what! "Yeah?" I stared at her suspiciously. "I think… what?"

"I think…" Lola bit her lip. "Nah, it's not important. I don't like Jamie or that Freddie guy, I told you what happened with him, didn't I!" Lola laughed.

Argh! She was playing games with me. Maybe it was Coral who I saw, not Lola and maybe Jamie was just exaggerating… though that wasn't like him. Oh, I don't know! I decided to forget about it. "Do you want to do something? What about movies or shopping?"

"Sure, I suppose!" Lola nodded, a sly smirk on her face. When we reached the town centre she spoke again. "I'm a bit skint but… well I guess I'll manage!" She leered.

Oh no.


	6. Messages

"Tor, I'm so sorry

"Tor, I'm so sorry! Please, please, please, please, please call me back! I'm sorry!"

I just glared at the phone and turned onto my side, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. I didn't care anymore.

"Tor! I know you're there! Please pick up! I need to talk to you! I need to explain everything! Tor, please, please, please pick up! I'm sooooo sorry! So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! Please forgive me!"

The phone beeped again.

"Tor, it's Jamie. I'm such an idiot, I should've realised… Tor I'm sorry, if you had said… I would never have… oh god. Tor, you must really hate me now but you should talk to Lola, I think she has something important to say."

Another beep.

"Hahaha, you moron. See you Monday Tor. Oh it's Freddie by the way."

I turned and glared at the phone.

"Tor! It's me again! If you don't pick up I'll come round there myself! Tor please speak to me-"

"What?" I snapped, snatching the phone up. "Just leave me alone you –"

"Bit rich coming from you if you wont even hear me out!"

"Oh go jump off a cliff." I snarled and hung up.

"Tor! That was a bit harsh!" Ally stared at me in surprise, I just glared at her and then burst into tears, Ally's eyes widened in surprise. "Tor? Oh my god!" She dashed over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Tor honey, what's wrong?"

"Every girl but family sucks." I announced bitterly.

"Tor, what's happened with Lola?"

"She-" I closed my mouth and shook my head.

"Didn't you go shopping this morning? What happened?"

"She's a dirty little thief but that's not the main reason I'm mad at her."

"Then why are you…?"

"Ally, just leave me alone."

"But Tor-"

"Tor, I know you must hate me right now, but can we meet up tomorrow?" Jamie's voice rang out.

I quickly snatched up the phone. "Yeah, okay, come here tomorrow and Jamie, I'm not mad at you!"

"Thanks Tor, that means so much. See you tomorrow."

"Tor, tell me what's wrong!" Ally ordered

I just shook my head. "I cant, not yet."

"Tor! Please!"

"No, I-I-I cant." My eyes started to water to me, I rubbed them away furiously. "God when did I turn into such a baby. It's nothing Ally, nothing at all."

"Tor…"

"No! I'm not telling you. It's my business not yours! Leave me alone!" I pushed her out and closed the door.

The phone beeped again. "Tor! It's me! We should talk. You, me, Jamie and Freddie! How about it?"

I picked up the phone. "Let me put this clearly, get lost!"

"But Tor-"

"No! Just shut up!" I slammed down the phone again and then lay on my bed.

I will tell you what happened but not now, just thinking about it makes me feel sick. So, just be patient and I'll tell you all.

God I hate girls. And Freddie.

Ally I know she meant well but I'm a boy, I just want to be left alone… except maybe with the dogs.

Okay here's what happened, we went up town and…

No I cant! Give me time… that's all I need. More time.


	7. The Truth

I closed my eyes; I just wanted it to be over

I closed my eyes; I just wanted it to be over.

**Flashback**

"Wow, that necklace is gorgeous! I really want it! Why did I not bring my pocket money?" She looked hopefully at me but I shook my head at the necklace on display, she stuck out her bottom lip and gently touched the chain. "Aw, spoilsport." But she grinned and skipped off, taking one last look at the silver locket with little red jewels on the lining, hanging on a silver chain.

I followed her meekly, she was really boisterous, what on earth did she see in me? If she did see anything, that is. We went to McDonalds and I bought her a McFlurry, we were just laughing and chatting when guess who walked in? Freddie, my supposed best mate.

"Lola! Hallo Gorgeous, feeling better?" Freddie pulled up a chair and smiled at her, he barely even glanced at me.

"I was, now I feel sick again." Lola smiled sweetly but Freddie just roared with laughter.

"Oh you're so funny." Freddie smirked at me. "We have a laugh, don't we Lola?"

"Just leave me alone Freddie, I'm on a… a date with Tor!" Lola exclaimed.

Freddie and I both choked then. Freddie glared at me and then stared at Lola. "What the hell is wrong with you? Look, what can I do?"

Lola's eyes sparkled; she abandoned her ice cream and jumped up. "Come on you two!" We went back to the jewellery store and Lola pointed at the necklace that she had seen. "Buy it and we're mates, okay?"

Freddie checked the price tag and his eyes bulged. "I-I can't afford that!"

Lola just laughed, stroked the necklace delicately, and put an arm around my waist. I couldn't help feeling smug, I put an arm around her shoulders and we walked out but as we came to the alarms, they went off manically, blearing loudly. A security guard glared at us and ordered Freddie, Lola and I along to a back office.

"Right! Empty your pockets and I'll have your bag young lady." Lola handed over her bag, tipped out her pockets and smiled, she was clean, as was Freddie.

Well I knew it couldn't have been me, so you see, I was flabbergasted as I emptied my pockets and something delicately dropped on the floor. A delicate silver locket on a silver chain, the locket had little red jewels on the lining and I immediately felt sick. "I didn't steal that!" I gasped.

"Tor!" Lola looked astonished.

"Tor!" Freddie looked angry. "You stole that just so you could give it to Lola and then she'd pick you over me!"

"Looks like we have a little shoplifter! Right, I'll just get a car to come and take you to the station."

"I didn't steal it!" I yelled, check your security cameras.

The security guard sighed but went over to a television and turned it on. We all watched quietly as the scene that happened a few minutes ago replayed to us. There was Freddie, looking horrified and then Lola went over to stroke it, then to my horror, she snapped it up in her hands and then put an arm around me, clearly putting it in my pocket.

"Well, this changes everything." The security guard looked at us.

"I told you it wasn't me." I whispered.

Lola was crying whilst Freddie looked confused. "You two boys are free to go." The security guard muttered. Freddie and I jumped up and left, I took one last glance at Lola who was silently crying.

As Freddie and I left, he pounced on me, punching me hard in the nose. "You stupid idiot!" He growled and tackled me to the ground.

I gasped and attempted to push him off, a second later, he was ripped off me and Jamie was staring at us both. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"Tor is a…" Freddie began

A second later, there were more alarms going off inside the building, then the next thing I knew, Lola was charging towards us, she grabbed the first person who happened to be Jamie and then pushed the pair of them against the wall and started to kiss him.

The security guys ran past her without even looking and a minute later, they were gone. Lola sighed in relief. "Thank God! I told them my name was Janie Lewis and then when the security guy turned to call a car, I ran out of there." She smiled at us. "Pretty good, eh?"

Jamie still looked stunned and then I decided to take my chance. "Lola, who do you like?" I asked. "Out of us three? Who do you like best?"

Lola stopped then and looked at us and then she shrugged. Jamie looked confused. "But you said yesterday that you liked me! That you wanted us to go out in secret and-and you kissed me!" He looked crushed.

"Lola?" I looked at her and then she nibbled her lip.

"I'm sorry!" Lola burst out. "I didn't mean to! I like you two – not you Freddie, you're a jerk. The thing is… I have a boyfriend already."

I seriously felt as if I had been stabbed, we hadn't even kissed but I liked her and she had acted like she liked me too! Jamie looked worse but Freddie looked amused. "But…"

"His from my old school, my old town and everything and we're still together but then I met you Tor and no offence but you had an obvious crush on me and I knew my parents would never like a guy like you so I pretended that we were dating and then I started to really like you and I really do and then I met Jamie and his really nice and funny and cute and my parents would hate him even more because he likes to skateboard! The next thing I knew, I liked you both so, so much and I don't know what to do!"

I was in utter shock, Lola had tried to frame a theft on me and played with my mind, so I stared at her. "You… you…" I dropped my head.

"But Tor, I really like you, properly! You're the nicest guy I've ever met and Jamie, you're the funniest guy I've ever met too and… and…"

I just stared at them both and then turned around and ran off.

_End Of Flashback_

It looked like I wouldn't be forgetting in a hurry.


	8. Confrontation

She was a thief. She was a liar. She was a cheat.

Yet why couldn't I stop thinking about her? She hurt me, she _really _hurt me and she hurt Jamie too who is one of my friends. Freddie just laughs at us and says we were fools to fall for her mind games and I knew that he's right but I cant get rid of the aching feeling in my stomach.

The first girl I've ever liked – properly – and she treats me like dirt. She used me. Yet, all I want to do is see her again.

Why am I such a pushover? Why can't I just forget her?

Why?

I could ask myself a million more questions but I don't think I'll ever have the answers.

**Two Days Later**

Back at school, which meant I was back to seeing Lola. When she walked into our form room all of the boys wolf-whistled and their eyes popped out of their sockets. Jamie and I just sat there in the corner, not even looking at her. Freddie was sitting on the back row with all of the other no-brain-cells idiots.

All the girls looked at her enviously but still smiled politely. I suddenly wished that I didn't sit in the front row, right by the door and I knew Jamie did too; he sat next to me after all. The two of us kept our eyes glued on the desk, there are two forms and she had to be put into ours didn't she?

"Everyone, this is Lola Lombardi." Mr Reed checked the register. "Well we need someone to show you around…"

"I'll do it!" All the boys practically shouted, their hands flying in the air.

Mr Reed rolled his eyes. "We need someone trustworthy… ah, how about Tor Love?"

My eyes snapped up. "_**No**_."

Lola hadn't looked up since she had spotted Jamie, Freddie and I but now finally did. I felt her eyes boring into me and I noticed that they were full of hurt.

Mr Reed – as did the rest of my form – stared at me in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"_**No**_!" I repeated, my face had turned to stone and I saw Jamie smiling lightly, as if he was proud of me in a strange word. "I am **not**going to show _her_ around." I finally looked into her eyes and she looked as if I'd stabbed her but I didn't care, she'd stabbed me in the front and in the back. "No." I repeated.

Mr Reed looked flabbergasted. "Okay, okay. Calm down! Georgia, you can do it."

Lola gave me one last look and then sat down in the spare seat. Jamie and I made our way to English and then I had a horrific thought, it was the first day back which meant a new teacher which meant a new seating plan and… what if it was alphabetical order?

My worst fear came true as I walked into my English classroom, it was Miss Marou who always sat her class in alphabetical order and of course Lola was in my class. Jamie looked at me sympathetically; his surname was Wood so he didn't have to worry.

So, I found myself sitting next to Lola. I was on the side of the desk by the window and she was the one by the aisle. I kept my eyes on the big apple tree outside and I could feel her staring at me. "Tor…"

I ignored her but my jaw tightened.

"Hey Lola!" Freddie stuck his head in the door and then kept walking, he wasn't in my English class, thankfully.

"Tor, please…" Lola whispered, my hand was on the table and she gently put her hand over mine, I snatched mine away. "Tor!" She sounded frustrated. "Can you just listen to me?"

Focus. Focus. Don't look at her.

"Tor!" She now sounded distressed. "Tor! Please! Just look at me."

Focus…

"Tor…" Her voice melted, making me feel strange.

Focus.

"_Look at me_!"

I couldn't help it, I looked, my eyes were burning like coal. "What?" I snarled.

"I broke up with Darren." She told me. Miss Marou was still sorting out the seating plan so she couldn't stop us talking.

"Who?"

"My… boyfriend."

"Great."

She bit her perfectly painted nails. "I thought that might make you forgive me."

I laughed but there was no humour. "Forgive you? You stole from a jewellery shop and tried to frame it on me! You made me think that you liked me! You led me on. You then did the same to my best friend." I looked at her. "I will never forgive you."

"Tor, I do like you, it's just…"

"Shut _up!_" I noticed I was yelling because everyone was staring at me. They didn't believe it, innocent little Tor Love yelling? It wasn't done. Well screw them. I had been quiet for so long, a pushover, kept all my feelings inside and they were like a time bomb and now I was ready to explode.

"Tor!" Miss Marou gaped.

"You're a… slut!" I told Lola, who was staring at me with wide eyes. "You're the most thoughtless, arrogant, cheap little slag that I have ever met." Words I didn't even know were streaming out of my mouth. "You think you can wind the world around your little finger and then put it in your pocket for later but guess what, Lola, you cant! You think your so high and mighty and rich, you think you're great and gorgeous but your not! Your immature, you're a… whore! And you're a thief." Everyone was staring at us, mouths were dropped open. Lola's eyes were brimming with tears but suddenly I didn't care. I stood up and turned to face my peers. "That's right. She's a thief. She steals from the shopping centre, the corner shop, probably stole from people too. She tried to frame me by stealing a five-hundred pound necklace and yet she got away with it."

There was a gasp and then Miss Marou was trying to find what to say. "Get out, Tor!"

"Fine!" Where was all this anger coming from. "I'll go!" And then I took one last look at Lola. "Fuck you." And then I walked out. I didn't just leave the classroom, I left school and walked all the way home.

I had never swore before, I wasn't the type of person but it had all exploded from me. It wasn't until I got home that I realised what I had done. I was in big trouble.

And I had made a girl cry.

Is it bad that I felt strangely satisfied?

**Sorry about the swearing! And Tor was supposed to be out of character. Review please.**


	9. The Reason

**Wow. I re-read the last chapter and I didn't mean to say so many swearwords. I swear this will be a swearword-free story except for maybe the occasionally 'bloody' and 'crap'.**

"Tor!"

"I'm really sorry." I told them.

Mum and dad looked at me, slightly disappointed. Ally was frowning slightly, Rowan looked shocked and Ivy was staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'm kind of proud of you." Ally was the first to talk.

Everyone look at her. "Huh?"

"Not that you should have said all those things…" Ally quickly corrected herself. "But I'm proud that you stood up for yourself. She was a user and a horrible person and made you look foolish."

"Revenge isn't always the answer, Ally." Dad reminded, his eyes darting quickly to Ivy.

"Of course it isn't!" Ally nodded in agreement. "But now I know that he'll be okay, he can look after himself."

Rowan gave me a quick hug and smiled.

The school had called five minutes ago, when I was in the middle of telling my family what happened so it wasn't a surprise to them when the school called. We had just finished dinner.

After I walked out, I went home, mum was shocked but didn't disturb me from my room until everyone else was home, and I agreed to tell them after dinner.

I told them everything.

And I mean everything.

Later that evening

"Oh my God, Tor! Turn on the news!"

I did as I was told and on the screen, was Lola's dad.

"Mr Ryne Lombardi has been convicted of domestic violence, hundreds of drug deals, series of frauds and several murders! He is one of the most successful arrests this year." The news reporter was saying into the microphone. "Mrs Marie Lombardi has also been convicted of fraud, murder, drug dealings and the selling of illegal products, including DVDs."

My mouth dropped open. Lola's mum and dad? In the background, I saw Lola and Coral standing there, crying as an old woman who looked a lot like them was talking to them.

"Oh my Rolf Harris…" I muttered. "Domestic violence? Doesn't that mean he beat up his family?"

Ally nodded. "It seems like Lola was in a spot of bother."

I felt terrible.

Seriously, and I had humiliated her in front of everyone. They were going to think I was such a loser now. I had never felt so guilty.

That night, I snuck over to her house.

Call me a pushover, call me weak, call me dumb but I was not someone who was going to live with this guilt, I had to comfort her. I knocked on the door and an old woman answered, the one on TV. "What do you want?" She screamed, she obviously though I was here to terrorize them. This must've been the worst first day of school for Lola, ever.

"I'm a friend of Lola."

"That's what they've all said." She sneered.

"Grandma?" Lola suddenly appeared, she saw me. "Tor!"

Her Grandma eyed me, sighed and walked off. "Lola…" I studied her.

She looked so lonely, so lost, and so afraid, she didn't look older than six. "God, Lola, I'm so sorry. About everything."

She shrugged. "Forgotten. What you did was less than I deserve. You should have been crueller. I guess this makes up for it…" She bit her lip and a tear dropped down her cheek. "I never knew…" She grabbed my hand and took me into the living room. It was empty. "There is a reason for everything I did, Tor, I swear. I'm not just some spoilt little brat."

"I know."

"I guess I just wanted someone to notice me. I thought that if I maybe got into enough trouble, my parents would stop all their criminal acts, if they thought I was heading down the same track… they might've stopped. I mean, I never knew about the murders…" She shivered. "I hate my parents." She whispered.

I hugged her tight and gently stroked her hair. "What about the abuse?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "My dad has always been an abuser, his always hit us and said mean things to us. His put all three of us in hospital several times but he always gets away with it. I never thought anything of it." She sighed and wiped her sleeve. "I wanted to thank you."

I blinked. "Thank me? After what I did today, you shouldn't let me near you."

"I deserved that! I truly did, I wanted to thank you for being so genuine, you were so kind to me, you honestly liked me and I abused the trust. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that but I hope you can."

I nodded, I had long forgiven her. "You had reasons."

"That's still no right." Lola sniffed. She then leant up and kissed me on the lips, just for three seconds. "Thank you Tor."

"I just have one question." I told her.

"Go ahead." She nodded.

"How did you know I was named after Glastonbury Tor?"

"Oh, my Grandma took my sister and I there a few years ago. It was dead boring. Look to your left and there is a tree. Look to your right and there is another tree. Look behind you, there is the bottom of the hill with more tress. Look in front and there is a boring tower." She took a deep breath. "Well, see you around."

"See you around." I agreed but we both knew that this was the last time that we'd ever see each other.

I was right,

A week or so later, I got a letter.

Dear Tor

_I just wanted you to know that Coral and I are now living our grandparents in Wales. It is very boring and has lots of long words like _**_Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, which is something to do with St Mary's church. I think. It sounds like a bunch of nonsense if you ask me. I'm really going to miss you Tor, I knew we didn't know each other long but you were a true friend and I DID have a crush on you, whether you believe it or not._**

**_Tell Jamie I am sorry and tell Freddie I will see him in ten years, when I go into Burger King and find him working there._**

**_Tor, I really am sorry._**

**_I hope you can forgive me._**

**_Good luck in life._**

**_Love_**

**_Lola_**

**_oxox_**

**"You okay?" Ally asked me.**

**I re-read the letter and then looked at her. "I'm going to be okay." I told her with a smile.**

**One more chapter to go. **


	10. New Friend

Monday. I've never been fond of Monday's.

I sighed as I stumbled into school, my bag over my shoulder, I thought I heard someone call me, I turned around but no one was there, then I realized it was someone calling someone something that rhymed with Tor.

As I turned around, I bashed straight into someone. A girl.

She stumbled and all her stuff fell out of her bag. Five hard books and a pencil case. I studied her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, blushing.

She was about the same height as me, a little curvy, red, curly hair and the brightest green eyes, cute freckles were strewn across her nose, she wasn't gorgeous like Lola, but she was beautiful. The colour of her hair was a bit darker than Kirsten Dunst's ginger hair.

"My fault. Here, let me help." I picked up the books and then nearly dropped them.

The titles shocked me. _Man's Best Friend And Other Household Pets. Safari. The Book Of Wildcats. How To Treat Animals. Identifying Species Of Animal By Sight. _Animal books? There was also a fiction book. _Jungle Girl. _(A/N I just made all of those up by the way)

"I have a question." I asked her slowly.

She blinked. "Um, go ahead."

"What do you think of Zoos?"

She blinked again. "Well, I'm not thrilled about them and I'd never go to one when they are in cages but I don't have a major problem with ones that are open, so the animals can roam around and if the animal is endangered then it's good if a zoo can help." She shrugged.

"You a vegetarian?"

She looked surprise. "Of course. Have been since I was six-years-old." Damn, I was a vegetarian when I was eight.

"Got any pets?"

She grinned. "Hundreds. My mum almost made me leave some behind but I couldn't leave them." She then blushed. "That makes me sound so pathetic."

"No." I shook my head, I was almost shaking. "Ever seen animals close up?"

Her head bobbed up and down. "Yeah, I went on a safari. Amazing."

"You like animals?"

She smiled. "Adore them."

I couldn't hide the grin. "Nice to meet you, I haven't seen you around before…"

She shrugged. "I just moved here. Year nine." She explained.

Of course, Lola's replacement.

"Cool. What's your name?"

She blushed. "Cat. You?"

Cat? That was a definite sign.

"Tor." I shrugged.

She was silent for a second and then looked at me curiously. "Glastonbury Tor?"

I eyed her warily, thinking of Lola's response. "Yeah, you know it?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! I've been several times! It's amazing! The feel of the places makes me feel so… magical, so alive! And it's really beautiful! And the ruins of St Michael's Tower are beautiful! It's one of the most amazing places that I've ever been to!"

I couldn't stop the smile on my face. I eyed her face, her enthusiastic smile, her bright eyes, she stuffed her books back in her bag, a black, over-the-shoulder bag, with ANIMAL (ironically) written in pink writing and around the lettering there were badges.

Greenpeace. Save The Whales! Go Veggie. Animals (Heart). Various Animals.

I looked into her eyes once more. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She smiled.

"Cat…" I smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time in a while. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…"

**FIN**

**I might write another story from Rowan's point of view but it depends how I'm feeling. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME! **


End file.
